One Room, A Boy and A Girl
by Anime Team
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a great student and has gotten a scholarship into a private boarding school, one problem, the school doesn't have any space in the girls dorms but really want Lucy to join so they put her in the same dorm room with the schools playboy, Sting Eucliff.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! Im not dead. This is the first chappy of Stilu. BTW I'm Miya now, Ayano is writing the other story. For those who don't get this, me and Ayano are different people. I wrote this story on Fiction Press but though it would be great to post it up here as well.**

**Summery**

**Lucy Heartfilia is a great student and has gotten a scholarship into a private boarding school, one problem, the school doesn't have any space in the girls dorms but really want Lucy to join so they put her in the same dorm room with the schools playboy, Sting Eucliff.**

One Room, A boy and A Girl

Chapter One

Today is Saturday, the _only_ day in the week where Lucy doesn't see her dads girlfriend, Danielle. Lucy was in her room solving extra maths problems. Her curtains were open so the morning sunlight shone on her blond hair making it shine like gold. She had chocolate-brown eyes which were big and round.

Lucy quickly ran down her stairs as she heard the postal worker slide a thick envelope through the mail flap.

It said on the packaging

_For Lucy Heartfilia_

Lucy immediately knew what it was and carefully tore the packaging and stared at the few pieces of paper in her hand.

"Ah -Ah- AHHHH!" She screamed loud enough for the street to hear. This was _it_ the scholarship and acceptation of the school she has been dying to get in.

_**Dear Miss Lucy Heartfilia,**_

_**We are happy to tell you that we have accepted you into our school. As you know, we are one of the top schools and our staff have all accepted you. You will be joining the top class and we have also given you a full scholarship.**_

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**Mr Gildarts**_

There were other pages but she would leave that to her dad. Another said she would be starting in a weeks time.

Lucy ran upstairs as fast as she could and pulled out a huge suitcase. She immediately stuffed ALL of her clothes inside, most her soaps, her beauty supplies and her album.

**Later On In The Day**

"I'm home!" Yelled Lucy's dad. He came in with his girlfriend, Danielle.

Danielle was a... weird person and Lucy nearly never talked to her. Lucy absolutely despises Danielle for taking away her father.

"Hi da- ...oh _she's_ here," Lucy rolled her eyes. "I was gonna tell you extremely great news but I'll tell you when _she _is gone."

Her dad was a good person and loved Lucy very much but when she insulted his girlfriend he got a bit angry.

"What's the '_good' _news?" Her dad quoted.

"I don't wanna say when she is here," Lucy snapped back. Normally Lucy is very obedient but she just can't stand Danielle.

"Now," Said her father strictly. Lucy walked back down the stairs holding her papers.

"I got into the school," Lucy said while she handed her dad the papers.

"Oh congratulations, darling," Danielle tried to hug Lucy but Lucy just slapped her hand away like someone would to a fly.

"Don't call me darling and I would never want to hug you, old fag," Lucy glared. Now her father got mad and of course slapped her.

"Shit!" Lucy yelled. For the hundredth time she glared at Danielle.

"We might NOT let you in the school if you behave like that," Yelled her father. Lucy ran into her room.

**The next day**

"You will not go to your desired school, instead you will be home schooled and get to know Danielle because she is moving in," Announced Lucy's father. She was utterly shocked by the sudden announcement, her eyes grew big and her mouth was wide open.

"Excuse me, that woman is going to stay in our house? To top it off your not letting me go to school,"

"Yes, you should learn some manners," He said with a cold face.

"You take away my education just for that woman, how about MY happiness!" Lucy screamed and ran into her room grabbing the papers for her new school.

For the first time Lucy called Danielle.

_**Hello? Lucy**_

_"My dad is not letting me go to the school I want to go in because of you, can you do me a favor and talk to him!"_

_**Oh sorry I didn't think he would actually do that. Of course straight away, can I come over?**_

_"Yeah whatever sure,"_

With in five minutes Danielle showed up and knocked on the big door. "Honey come in," Said Lucy's father.

"We need to talk," Danielle dragged father inside.

"Let Lucy go to school, why did you not let her?"

"Because I need to punish her!" Yelled Jude.

"All teenagers would miss their own mother especially if their mothers place is being replaced, try to understand that she is young, not letting her go to school would be taking her away from happiness," Danielle calmly said.

"*sigh* Fine you're right," Jude gave in. "Lucy, give me the papers, I'll let you go to school!" Yelled Jude. Lucy ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"YES!"Shouted Lucy. She gave her papers and waited for it to be signed.

"I'll go meet the Principle of your school tomorrow," Said Jude, her dad.

**During the conversation with Jude and the Principle.**

"We would love for your daughter to join but we have no dorms left so she will have to go room with a boy," Said the Principle.

Jude remembered Danielle's words _"Your taking away her happiness."_

_'That's right I'll do this for her happiness' _He thought. " I'm ok with that" He agreed.

**Day of arrival at school**

Lucy walked through the crowd of people. Some people were whistling at her and some said she was "Smoking".

Lucy tried to ignore these comments and just concentrated on getting to the office. There was a guy with bleached blond hair. He stuck his foot out but Lucy was smart so she jumped over his leg and he smirked.

Lucy knocked on the door to the office. "Come in!" Yelled a voice. Lucy opened the door and strode inside.

"Hello you must be Lucy Heartfilia, I will be taking you to your room ," Said a pretty lady with brown hair.

The woman unlocked the door and gave the keys to me. "They're yours now," She smiled.

Lucy was surprised by the space of the room. It was huge.

_'Theres one bed so I have to share it' _Lucy thought to herself.

"You will have one day of rest then tomorrow you will have to come to school, and if any problems come and see me or the principle," Said the woman. Before she left she gave Lucy a heart warming smile.

Lucy opened her TWO huge suitcases. She put her soaps in the bathroom and she noticed it smelt of men perfume and had mens shampoo. '_ I sure hope my room-mate ain't lesbian' _Lucy thought.

There were two closets one was full of boys clothes. '_Ok this is getting weirder but it's not like the school would make me room with a guy' _Lucy said in her head. She opened the other closet and it was empty. "Good this is mine."

For the rest of the day Lucy unpacked all her belongings. At one point she fell asleep on her bed.

*Alarm sound*

"Wha?!" Lucy shot up from her bed and looked at the time, it said 6:00. "Good I'm not late, where's my room-mate?" She wondered for a second.

She stood up and took a quick shower, shampoo and conditioned. She brushed her teeth and put on her uniform. It had a white button up shirt with a black skirt which had Golden engravings on it.

She walked to the office to see what class she was in. The teacher told her the way and she walked through the busy hall. People were staring at her, they had black skirts with silver, or bronze coloured engravings.

_Did I get the wrong uniform? _Thought Lucy.

She began walking faster towards her classroom. She opened the door and she was the first one there other than the teacher. He told her where to sit.

"You can sit at the back by that window," He said pointing. Lucy sat down in the seat and looked outside the glass window.

"Finally, freedom," She smiled. She for once felt free and unstressed. Today was a sunny spring day in March.

The school bell rang and instantly students came through the door. They all stared at me.

"Cool we haven't had a new gold student in a while!" Yelled a boy. "Plus she's H-O-T,"

Lucy blushed but then asked "What do you mean gold student?"

"Basically smart peeps like us," Explained another boy. Lucy noticed that the boys trousers were black with gold engravings.

"Oh right, does that mean all of you got scholarships as well?" Asked Lucy. All their eyes popped out.

"You got a scholarship, you are a person to get a scholarship, only really smart people get it!" Shouted a boy. "What did you get on the test?"

"140 out of 100."

"WHAT!" Yelled the class, even the teacher.

"I got extra points for explaining and correcting something and something else," Lucy said still not getting her own achievement.

"..." Everyone was speechless. The boy who tried to trip her over, the one with bleached blond hair, just smirked at her.

Lucy hated those kind of guys who plays with girls. She would definitely never like a guy like that. Lucy just ignored the guy.

"O-ok class lets sit down and introduce ourselves, lets start with, Sting," He said.

The blond-haired guy stood up. "Hello I'm Sting Eucliff and I'm captain of the football team," He said.

**Lets skip a few unimportant people**

**After School**

Lucy walked into her dorm but girls outside didn't come in, they just stared at her. She walked up to the landlord and showed her dorm card. The landlord also stared at her.

Lucy felt like she had no friends. She walked towards her room but stopped at the door. The lights were on, it seems like her roommate has finally showed up.

She walked in only to see Sting Eucliff.

"What are you doing in the girls dorm?" She asked. Sting chuckled.

"You are in the boys dorm and we are sharing a room, I saw you last night, you were suuuper cute sleeping," He grinned.

"E-excuse me, your telling me that I'm sharing a room with you?"

"No shit, Sherlock," He replied. Lucy ran to the office. She barged through the door.

"Why am I sharing a room with a boy?!" She said loudly.

"Didn't your dad tell you, you are in the boys dorm because there's no space in the girls dorm and Sting is the Principles son so he won't do anything," She said calmly. Lucy ran back into her room.

She got duck tape and taped the bed equally in half. "Your side, my side, do NOT cross."

"What if I do?" He said passing the tape trapping Lucy by the wall. She tried to push him off but he was to heavy. His hot breath on her neck made her shiver.

"G-get away," Lucy struggled to say that. Sting's leg wrapped around hers and he twirled Lucy's hair seductively. "What?" He whispered intimately.

"G-get away," She said quietly. Sting could hear but pretended not to. Lucy was scared of guys like this.

"Did you say you want to have sex with me?" He said. Now he started unbuckling her shirt. Lucy smacked him hard on his cheek. No one has ever done that to Sting so he was angry now. He pushed her onto his bed forcefully but she gave em the ol' kick where the sun don't shine.

"B-bitch," He groaned. Lucy ran inside the bathroom and showered and tried to forget what happened. When she came out Sting was sleeping. She luckily brought her sleeping bag, don't ask why, and pulled Sting onto it while she had the big bed.

"That's better." She closed her eyes and drifted off.

**Sorry maybe this is a bad chapter but in the next one I'll make it better for you guys. Hopefully you guys like my style of writing. BTW if there is the name Layla in this story its because in my fiction press the main character is called Layla, and if you see the name Drew he is also the main character so I might of gotten mixed up.**

**PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW (^ 0 ^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is one of mine on ficpress so the names might be wrong cuz i copied and pasted. Sorry i didn't update. My laptop was at my aunts and my mum was in hospital.**

One Room, A Boy And A Girl

Chapter Two

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Lucy opened her round eyes slightly but the Sun caught her eyes and she shut them tight. She felt unnatural warmth and was sure it wasn't her blanket or pillows and she tried opening her eyes again. At first it was blurry but she caught two sapphire eyes staring at her. Sting, was watching her sleep.

"Y-YOU!" She screamed and she rolled off the bed onto the scratchy carpet. "Why did you climb onto the bed?"

"Why did you put me onto that uncomfortable sleeping bag?" He replied rubbing his neck. "I'm sore."

"That's what she said," Lucy just had the urge to say that."Your face was bothering me and because I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Screamed Lucy waving her arms around like she was a mad woman.

"Calm dow-"

"_Never _tell a girl to calm down!" Screamed Lucy. He faked a pout, which was really cute by the way. Lucy however got even more fustrated and kicked his leg.

"Ugh, anyways I don't want to be late, don't bother me."

Lucy slammed the white door brutally.

Lucy was pissed. Mostly because she wasn't a morning person, secondly it was Sting. She had never been good with boys, especially playboys. There is no dark secret, it's just boys never liked her.

She got her uniform. She slipped on her skin colored stockings and had no idea who was peeping through the door. She was just about to take off her shirt but noticed her school blouse was missing.

"Here's your shirt," Sting threw it at her. He smirked like most guys would. I bet you can imagine how red her face was, like a tomato.

"Geez," Lucy growled. She took the blouse slammed the door and locked it this time.

When she came out of the bathroom she threw a bar of soap on his face. She chuckled at his expression.

Sting had an expression that contained, 'you did _not _just do that to me' look and a plain shocked face.

Lucy ran towards her classroom, feeling like she had to run away from embarrassment. It was her first time throwing soap (lol) and she felt all giddy.

Lucy opened the door to her homeroom gently. This was her first time in her homeroom classroom.

She carefully walked in as if she was waiting for a tiger to pounce onto her.

"NEW GIRL!" Yelled a boy. He had bright red hair which was obviously dyed, green eyes and an earing on his left ear.

"Natsu, shut up!" Yelled a boy who had raven hair and cold blue eyes. He looked like he was in a rock band or something but mostly he looked strikingly familiar.

Everyone whispered about Lucy and she tried not to blush.

"Listen up everyone!" Said the teacher. "She is new here so be nice to her. Introduce yourself.

"Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said trying to be confident. The boy with red hair put his hand up.

"What is it, Natsu?" Said the teacher. My teacher was a very kind looking teacher with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Can I ask Luce something?" He asked.

"Can he?" Asked the teacher. Lucy nodded her head.

"Are you in Gold, Silver or Bronze?" He asked. Suddenly everyone laughed and the boy with raven hair hit him on the head.

"Look at her skirt, dimwit," Said the raven haired boy. Lucy kept her laughter in.

"OW, Gray," Natsu said. _So his name is Gray, wait that sounds so familiar _Thought Layla. "Sh-She's golden... COOL. I'm in bronze."

"Ok we can chit chat later, Lucy go sit behind Gray," Said the teacher.

"Okay Mrs...um,"

"Oh I haven't introduced myself, I'm Mrs Richards."

"Okay," Lucy replied. She sat down behind Gray. He stared at her. '_What familiar eyes' _she thought

60 Minutes later

DING DONG (BTW this is the bell)

Lucy's next lesson was P.E. Lucy had always liked sports but her father said it wasn't 'Lady Like'.

While walking to the changing rooms she took a look at her P.E kit. For her bottom part she had _really_ short, shorts; they were like her uniform, black with a gold shield. Her top was a white polo and had the golden shield.

She was walking into the changing rooms. It was unusual that girls stared at her. Unlike her old school where they had cubicals to change in; her new school had hooks and benches. Lucy stared at the hook.

After about twenty seconds staring at the hook she put her bag on the hook and started changing. _'Oh well, we're all girls, I'll just get changed.' _Thought Lucy. She slid off her shirt and the girl next to her stared.

"Wow I wish I had C-Cups," She said. Lucy blushed quickly putting on her polo.

"Hi I'm Levy, how 'bout chu?" Levy asked.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you," Lucy awkwardly replied. Levy seemed like a nice girl but kind of weird.

"Wow, gold huh. You must be smart, I'm in silver." Said Levy.

"THIRTY SECONDS GIRLS!" Yelled the coach. Lucy tied her laces and walked towards the door but her coach stopped her.

"I've heard many good things about you Lucy. You better not let my hopes down, and I'm Mrs Sadler," Said the coach. Lucy nodded.

"Of course I wont, Mrs Sadler."

Lucy went outside onto the running track and started to warm up. Suddenly the boys came out of the boys changing rooms.

Lucy was confused, does this school mix boys and girls together?

"Do we share P.E with the boys?" Asked Lucy. The teacher laughed.

"No, we have a sports competition in two weeks and we have to practice as much as possible. You know we are a school that focuses on sports," Mrs Sadler replied. Lucy smiled. Mrs Sadler wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Oh right," Lucy nodded. She continued jogging while she spotted a red headed boy waving to her, Natsu.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP. EVERYONE, SPLIT UP INTO YOUR GROUPS!" Yelled Mrs Sadler.

"Which group am I in, Mrs Sadler?" Lucy asked. Mrs Sadler flipped through her notebook.

"That one." She pointed towards the group with ONLY boys.

"It only has boys in, why?" Lucy asked.

"That group is for the best of the best. You just happen to be the only girl."

Lucy felt nervous with all the boys. She walked towards her group. The boys were tall and muscular. She felt so small.

Everyone stared at her. They all looked confused. Then suddenly she stared into blue eyes. Why was Sting literally everywhere?

She noticed Natsu and Gray as well.

The girls gave her bitchy looks. Lucy sighed. She stood at the back of the group, feeling out of place. _' Great...'_

"NOW EVERYONE!-"

"You don't need to shout, Mrs Sadler, we can hear you," Said Natsu. Everyone laughed. Lucy was expecting Mrs Sadler to shout but instead Mrs Sadler laughed.

"Natsu you crack me up," She chuckled. "Anyways, I will choose which activity you will do today. Group 1, go to track. Group 2, go to football. Group 3, go to basketball."

Lucy was in group 3. She cursed when she found that she was doing basketball. She was good at it but she never played tall guys before.

She followed her group to the hall. Natsu put his arm on her shoulder.

"Hey. You must be pretty good at sports to be in this group," Natsu said. Lucy nodded.

"Kinda."

"Listen up, we have a new member so which team is willing to take her?" Asked the boy in charge.

None of the teams wanted her. Mainly because she wasn't as tall.

"Okaaaay. Fine Lucy sit out for this game. We'll sort you out next time." The head of the basket ball club said. Lucy's eyes widened and her lips pouted.

"Jerks..." Lucy mumbled quietly. She walked over to the bench and watched the boys play. They were all tall and muscular so she understood why they would leave her out of the team but at the same time she thought it was unfair.

After watching them play for forty minutes she finally snapped.

"Well if I'm not gonna play there's no point on being here," Lucy said standing up walking to the door. She walked to the toilets and went into a cubical. Luckily she had brought her phone and she just started to surf the internet.

She was on Facebook until she heard her name being yelled out.

"Lucy!" Yelled a voice. She came out of the girls bathroom.

"Yeah?" Asked Lucy. Natsu ran up to her.

"You have been away for a long time so I was worried," He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I was just on my phone, by the way when does P.E end?" Lucy asked tilting her head in a cute position.

" Thirty more minutes," Said Natsu.

"Oh...yay," Lucy sulked. She didn't play anything. She walked back towards the sports hall but heard whispers.

_That girl is probably weak. I bet she will let us down._

_SHHH she might hear you._

_I agree she probably plays like shit._

_shut up._

_But she's hot._

_Shut up._

_I wanna make her go on her knees and suck my-_

_Shut up!_

Lucy took a deep breath and walked into the sports hall.

"Hey guys watcha talkin 'bout?" She asked.

Everyone went silent.

"N-nuttin much, just...porn and sex and stuff, nothin for girls ya know," Replied a guy. Lucy lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Don't lie guys I heard you all, don't hide it," Said Lucy. The guy dropped the ball.

"Ha hahaha...ha...ha...errr," a random kid awkwardly laughed.

-Silence-

"... Um...Well you are a girl and you might be bad at basketball and we are horny guys, that's all," Said a boy.

Lucy picked up the ball and threw it at the hoop from the other side of the sports hall.

"I'm not as bad as you guys think, jerks," Lucy was so embarrassed for some reason. "You sexist jerks."

Lucy was mad and so she got Sting's bag, unzipped it and tipped all the contents out which were, porn magazines, condom, school things, condoms, porn DVD's, condoms and more condoms. Can you believe it? Yeah you probably know it already. Sting isn't some bad boy who's not interested in sex, he is a bad boy who's _always_ sexually active, meaning horny.

"Seriously, Sting, condoms and porn? Wow eleven condoms, What will all the girls think now, huh?" Smirked Lucy. Drews face grew red and anger was quite obvious in his face.

"You bitch! They wont belive you! And those aren't mine, those are his" Yelled Sting, pointing at a dude at the back. He tried to pick it up and was too busy shouting to realise she was taking evidence of him picking up his _things. _She took a picture that showed him with porn in his arms and condoms in his hands, while his bag lay on his knees.

"They will now, see you later, sucker! I don't care if it's yours or not," Lucy ran away and Sting tried to catch her. Lucy ran for her life.

"Bitch!" He yelled. Sting was only focused on Lucy and didn't realise the whole school was watching from the windows, including the teachers.

Lucy knew the whole school was watching so she stopped and fake cried.

"I got you now, you whore!" Sting pulled at Lucy's arm and Lucy cried harder. He tried to pull her phone out of her hand.

"Mr Eucliffe, let go of that girl immediately!" Snapped a teacher. Sting turned round with a horrified expression.

The teacher pulled Sting's hand off Lucy and Lucy started to stop fake crying.

"Teacher, I can explain!" Lucy chuckled at Stings words.

"He was angry because I saw eleven condoms in his bag," Lucy said. Stings face hardened and he glared at Lucy.

"Condoms? At school? You know girls, except for Lucy, are not allowed in your room. That's it lunch detentions for two weeks," The teacher said angrily. He walked off pulling Sting behind him giving the middle finger.

Lucy turned back. She was smiling. Of course she would be. She just taught a cocky guy a lesson. Her motto is "Don't mess around, just study."

She was about to walk back but the boys were right behind her.

"Hahahahahhah, you just defeated the almighty DREW!" Ryan chuckled loudly, tears falling out of his eyes.

"We've tried to beat him at the 'Get each other in trouble' game for years but couldn't!" Another guy yells.

"You know what you might be a funny girl," Says another guy. Lucy lifted an eyebrow. She had never been good with boys so she was going to take the chance to change.

"Thanks!" Lucy laughed. _Maybe if I continue to make fun of Sting I can have more guy friends! _Layla thought.

She couldn't have had a greater idea...

* * *

**It's been a while soz. I got loads of reviews I'm soo happy. Can u review to say "Get well soon Hana!" Hana is my mum and she's in hospital and ALWAYS reads my reviews. I'm not doin this to get reviews, you can pm me if u want ,saying "Get well soon, Hana!" aswell. My mum reads that as well.**

**AND DONT FORGET**

**I wont update until u review :3 xx i lov u all**


End file.
